Identification cards or badges are utilized in various industries. In some case, these cards or badges may be issued to an individual and contain information corresponding to the individual. These cards or badges then allow authorized access to particular regions within a building (for example, a factory, an office, a hospital, and so forth). In some instances, the card or badge contains electronically stored information (for example, an RFID (“Radio-frequency identification”) tag), which allows the individual in possession of the card or badge to access particular regions of a building by bringing the card or badge in close proximity to a sensor (for example, an RFID reader).
Thus, a card or badge given to an individual is typically desired to be worn at all times, to ensure that the individual can access the granted regions within a building and to ensure that the individual has the badge or card on their person for use at any time. To facilitate user retention of a card or badges, devices exist that secure the card or badge to the user. Such devices often include a cord-and-reel type connection between the card or badge and the housing which is in some way attached to the user so that the user may temporarily extend the card or badge to a desired reader location (for example, a RFID card reader or optical scanner).